My three annoying teachers
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Being an honor student, Haruno Sakura preferred it that way. Where no one bothered her, but what happens as she gets attention from her teachers? And even starts to dream about them? This was so unreal for the pinkette, her teachers were now even haunting her dreams, but, they were different from their usual selves, she was used to..SakuAka, SakuDei, SakuSaso, SakuItachi,SakuGaara
1. Second Term start!

**Title: **_My three annoying teachers _

**Universe: **High school meaning none Naruto/ninja universe.

**Summary: **It was cliche. It was forbidden. It was also kind of kinky. Yet here they were, teachers and friends competing over a student. An honor student no less. They had to be insane yet somehow they just didn't care anymore. (I'm pretty sure someone helped me writing the summary and edit a bit of the story, but I don't remember right now .) 

**Rating: **_M (For future lemons and cussing, ehm :P )_

**Status: **_Non completed, will be a multi-chaptered story. _

**Parings: **_SakuAka and some Sakucentric(meaning other than the akatsuki may appear such as Kakashi, Haku, Gaara, Kiba etc) but main focus on SakuSaso, SakuDei, and SakuIta. (but that doesn't mean the other sakura parings won't have screen time, 'cause they will have screen time with our dear blossom. xD) _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or their characters, but this plot-idea is mine alone! XD ( I haven't read anything like this! Well I don't think I have...have you?)_

_**Sakura's schedule;**_

**Monday; **

_8-9.10 am Mathematics_

_9.20-10.40 am History_

_10.50-12 am self studies _

_12-12.40 am lunch _

_12.40-14.40 pm art_

**Tuesday; **

_Home studies _

**Wednesday; **

**(the other days, with her schedule will be updated soon!)**

**My three annoying teachers**

**chapter 1; second term start! **

Now it was my second year of high school. I was a seventeen year old girl, but my mom liked to call me an adult teenager while I was convinced I was not near stature. Sure I had a smart brain, but I could act childish when I felt like it. I wasn't fond of adults, standing next to one made me feel inexperience. So, why not act like the child you are?

I was on my way to school. An ordinary high school, really. The only thing that was different with just our school was that all the teachers were male, although the school was for both sexes. There were three teachers who annoyed me the most out of everyone at the school. I could not understand why I was so angry, turning mad with rage by just looking at them. I had them last year and now I hoped that I would be free from their clutches. But no, he up there has never liked me so why should he listen to my prayers now?

Well let me start with my math teacher Uchiha Itachi. I knew who his brother was and I confess that I had feelings for him and that was some years back when we were kids. My feelings for him has subsided. Sasuke ignored me and acted like a jerk towards my younger years. Now I didn't exchange a word with him, he wasn't worth my precious time. Anyway, why I didn't like Itachi was that he always had cold eyes (like his younger brother), he showed emptiness on the outside, and probably there was nothing inside either, just darkness. That was what I believed and still he had not shown me wrong, so maybe I was correct the entire time?

Then there exists my history teacher Akasuna Sasori. Now this man was nothing as cold as Itachi, he would actually speak (more than Itachi anyways) to the students, explaining and such. But, he did had a kind of temper while Itachi was just cold and Sasori-sensei never seemed interested in helping us, it looked like he wanted to be left alone, and not disturbed. Sometimes I could swear I heard him mutter some ungrateful things about having stupid students. Thank god I never needed any help, well when I did, I spoke to a teacher who would actually be kind, and help me. And this teacher was a school nurse even though he was male, but he did look like a girl; he had long, smooth, dark hair while for his eyes had a brown shade, and his skin was a silky white. The school nurse was indeed a male, you could tell when you heard his voice. It was dark and masculine.

The third teacher, compared to the other two, was much kinder to us. He taught art. Art was my favorite subject next to athletics, I have always had a thing for running. It made all my thoughts go away until it would flow into my head once more. Getting back to the main subject shall we, as I said before I adore art, especially drawing. Drawing was one of my talents and that was mostly all I did on art class. Once, on a Thursday evening Deidara-sensei confronted me, and asked me to do a sculpture. He told me he would be so kind and teach me. I of course declined, sculptures weren't my thing, and beside it was just so hard. It annoyed the hell out of me when he did it so easily while I sucked and couldn't even make a ball out of the stupid clay. That was only a small pice of why he annoyed the shit out of me. Deidara-sensei was the only teacher that flirted with students on campus. It disgusted me so, every time my eyes looked their way I was near puking.

That was my three very annoying teachers. My first lesson had to be math with Itachi-sensei. Bleh, hated to call them for sensei, they didn't even act like a proper teacher should be! But what can I say about it, even the headmaster didn't listen to a word I said. Probably cause he had known those three, and the rest of the teachers all his life or something like that. I couldn't even remember his name, maybe cause I never did spoke to him, expect for that time when I tried to make them all three suspended from the school grounds. Of course, as usual it didn't go my way. I stopped trying to talk some sense into that principal. I'll have to just make a ticket of my own for them to leave.

This wasn't the time and place to talk about my teachers. My class would start in five minutes, I noticed when I side glanced at my watch which was tight around my right wrist.

_**'It's your own fault Saku,' **_this person here was my inner, another personality tucked into my mind.

"Shut up," I said sternly, I wasn't up for her little games.

_**'Suit yourself, but remember dear, I'll never leave you as I am you,' **_inner could be pretty much creepy and sometimes I really wished I wouldn't be hearing from her. Talking to yourself at any place and time would be told as abnormally. If anyone saw me and heard what I said to myself they would think I'm crazy. And I was probably insane. Of course I'm nuts when you're actually talking to another person that resided in your mind and will probably never go away and leave you alone. Such was my life with a different personality living in my brain alongside with myself.

_**'Oh and Saku-chan~ Two minutes until the gate closes and you'll be late to Itachi-senseis class. Hopefully we will get a detention in the first time of our lives! Oh, and, and he can be naughty to us too, right?' **_I forgot to mention that she was a sex-maniac, while I was nothing like her.

Remembering that I would be late, I started running towards the gate almost shutting. I fastened my speed and made through it barely. I halted my steps and breathed in all the air my lungs could muster. It was a long time since I had a good run to school which would take my breath away. I was just glad I made it in time, now it was the classroom left on my list. Whatever I do, I would clearly be late. The classroom was far from the entrance to the school building and you needed to walk on many stairs as well.

Breathing normally now, I trudged over to the entrance doors of the high school. As soon I stood outside of it I pulled the two big doors aside and slipped inside swiftly. To no surprise the corridors were vacant of any person, meaning class has already started. To make sure of how much the time was I looked at my watch.

"8.05 am," only five minutes late so far, hopeful it wouldn't get to ten minutes or fifteenth.

I continued my way to the classroom, stepping on the stairs, walking to the next floor. Though my class resided on the third floor. I had one more staircase to go. When I finally got of the stairs to the third floor I saw my classroom's door open. It surprised me for a bit as it would always be closed at 8 am. Maybe I was lucky and the teacher hadn't even come yet. My legs started moving towards to the room in a slow pace.

I came to a stop outside of the classroom,"Inner," I whispered beneath my breath with a tinned blush across my cheeks, recalling what she told me earlier. "what exactly do you mean that Itachi-sensei will be naughty?"

_**'finally,' **_the other person heaved a tired sigh at me. **_'I thought you wouldn't remember Saku-chan. That you forgot about me! But thank god you got it through our head. What I meant was let sleep with him, maybe he's awesome in bed? What do ya think Outer-chan?' _**at some very odd reason I could hear the smug smirk in the meaning of her words.

I immediately felt my heart race and my cheeks heat up. "I won't sleep with him, ever in my life will I do. He's a teacher and I am a student, do you really think we could be together? And besides I told you already I don't even like Itachi-sensei," I muttered angrily and embarrassed, I thought I got used to her rants but apparently I did not.

"Well," I heard a cough coming in front of me, nervously I bent up my head and was met with black ice-cold orbs. I gulped down the saliva in my mouth and kept silent. "you do not need to like me Haruno-san, but is that a reason to skip my class?"

"I-I wasn't really skipping..." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that Haruno-san?" his eyes were locked to mine, it felt like he looked through my very soul and they were so cold and empty, showing nothingness. It scared me how he could be so empty and at the same time terrifying. It was always hard to see when he was in a bad mood, but now I could feel a dark aura leaking out from him.

"N-nothing s-sir!" I shrieked due to being startled. His presence was overwhelming yet he snuck up on me so easily. It made him that much more intimidating.

Him inspecting me before speaking again didn't help either. "Come to my office after school let's out for the day. If you understand then I suggest you hurry to your next class." I would never complain about him being silent again. Hearing him talk so much made him seem like a predator who no longer hid himself from his pray simply because there was no longer a need. The prey was cornered and the predator sounded like he was gloating.

I nodded, though what he was saying didn't register until I walked into the classroom to find that nobody was there. What the hell? I looked up at him questioning the situation. Our eyes locked for what seemed like a century before I had to look away. His eyes were so cold I thought they might freeze.

Then the weirdest thing happened. He put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me until I was back out of the classroom. His touch seemed like such an intimate one that it has easily danced on the border of inappropriate. He looked down at me and bent down till his breath washed over my ear as he spoke. "My class has already ended, Sakura-san."

"I-I-I see." His presence and his touch were overpowering me and making me stammer despite being someone who had never stuttered till now. I'd never been singled out like this.

"If I recall correctly, your next class is with Sasori-san on the first floor." His breath was still tickling my ear. "If you don't hurry you'll be late again Sakura-san."

"I-I'll b-be g-g-going now," damn me and my stuttering!

I put my hand on top of his and pulled it away, then I left, my cheeks still hot from the sensation, and hurried down the stairs.

Minutes later I was down on the first floor again. There was no sign of anyone, don't tell me I would be late again?

"This is all you're fault I'm late for history class. Stupid inner," I muttered furiously, having her in my mind made my life worser than it already was.

Now when I think about it, I'm glad Itachi didn't hear my whole sentence. What would happen if he did? Detention or worse kill me? I guess I got lucky. What big luck I have, haha. I should stop being sarcastic...

_**'What? It was your own fault. How could you say that about a hot and stunning man like Itachi! You can't be me, how could you not fall for that beauty?' **_there she was again, ranting on like usual.

"That was not what I meant..." I growled maniacally below my breath. "Don't make this harder then it already is!"

_**'Whatever... Hey if you keep on talking with me won't you be late to that hot red head's lesson? Maybe he'll give us detention too! And then rape us,' **_I sighed at inner for being such a sex-maniac.

"I doubt that Sasori would do that," I told her with a small nod of my own.

"Do what Haruno?" I felt a dark presence loam behind me, his voice sounding like a poisonous snake. I was for big trouble now and it's all thanks to my other lovely personality. I so loved being sarcastic.

"N-nothing," I uttered in surprise.

"Then tell me your reason for skipping my class, Haruno. If the reason is good enough I won't let you sit behind after school. " he said with a bored tone as he got in front of me and blocked my view.

"Um..." I hesitated to answer. How could I tell him that it's cause I've been talking with another personality in my head and I forgot the time. He would think I was crazy to talk with myself. " I have no reason to skip your class Sasori-sensei." I was banging my head mentally against an invisible wall for not coming up with a better excuse.

"Then see me after school and bring your books, you may go now," he sounded annoyed, I bet he had something else planned and now he had to deal with me. Why am I so stupid, he'll kill me painfully now!

"Sasori-sensei," I said nervously and gained his attention, his eyes looked impatiently. He never did like waiting in the first place and here I was lingering. "I have to go and see Itachi-sensei too..."

"So it wasn't only my class that was skipped, Haruno? Very well. you can meet me as soon you're done there."

"Thank you," I bowed my respect even if I didn't respect him at all!

I couldn't be that girl I always was in class, like ignoring their help and glare at them trough the corner of my eyes. Face to face was to much for me, it was easier afar.

As my head was lowered, I heard footsteps echoing trough the ground until it disappeared completely.

"There he was gone, now I need to go to Kakashi-sensei's class," I murmured and started to run around in the corridors until I was finally there. The clock was 10.48 am, just in time for the lesson to begin. I entered the classroom and saw all my classmates. A girl with long blond hair held in a high pony tail waved at me. I then proceeded to go there.

"Hi Sakura," she greeted with a bright smile.

"Hi Ino," I nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's been up with you girl? You missed both Itachi-sensei and Sasori-sensie's classes!" she said loudly enough for my ears to bleed.

I covered my palm over her mouth and hushed her quietly while looking around the room incase anyone was listening. It seemed like no one heard, thankfully for Ino. I returned my green eyes on her blue ones. It looked like she mumbled something, I retreated my hand back so I was able to hear her talking.

"Damn you Sakura," she huffed, her lungs probably lacked of air. "and besides they already know you have skipped class or whatever you did."

I glared at her. "That doesn't mean you need to shout so loudly Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl," she shot back towards me and flared a winning smirk at my face.

We called ourselves by names when we argued, though even if we argue a lot she's still the best friend I could ever have.

"Class," our self studies' teacher called us out from our argument. "start studding now and Haruno Sakura-san, Itachi-san and Sasori-san want you to work on your math problems along with your history assignment."

Our self studies teacher was named Kakashi-sensei and he never really bothered with us. He always let us do whatever we wanted to do. It was something odd with him, he always wore a mask across his face expect for his gray eyes and he had gray hair. Talk about old... but he was only in his twenties or so I've heard.

"Yes," I yelled back and sighed. My eyes turned to Ino with tiredness. "already got an history assignment?" I asked her while I looked down to look for my bag but couldn't find it. "Ino do you know where my bag is?"

"Yes we have, Sasori-sensei said that we'll be punished if we wouldn't give it back in time. Oh and the due is this week on Wednesday," Ino glanced down towards me as I looked for any sign of a black leather school bag. "tch, tch Sakura you didn't enter with a bag, you were empty handed. Forgot it perhaps?"

"Damn," I swore under my breath. "How will I work on my history and math works!"

"Sucks to be you," she smirked and giggled.

"That's not funny you know! And Sasori-sensei told me to specifically bring my book with me, ugh, why me..." my shoulders slumped down in defeat.

_**'Omg! We will get an even greater punishment now! And hey, now when we can't do that history thing we'll get punished then too!' **_inner was cheering with drinking alcohol, celebrating my misfortune.

"Ugh," I groaned feeling my head throb in pain, I raised my arm high up in the air, my eyes glued to the masked teacher.

Without even looking he called my name. "Yes Sakura."

"My head hurts Kakashi-sensei. I need to go to the nurse office." I announced, my left hand massaging my throbbing head.

"You may go," at first he looked me into the eye before he agreed to it.

I said my small thanks and got up from the chair, leaving, getting out of the classroom. I sighed in relief and walked fast towards the nurse office. Thank god it was really close to the self studies classroom.

Standing outside of the half open door leading to the health room, I leaned on the door frame and scanned the room for the nurse. He wasn't there, the white room was vacant. My shoulders sunk down in place. I placed my left foot on the carpet and soon the other one joined. Moving into the room I shut the door closed behind me with a hard push of my knuckles.

_**'Hey,' **_inner came to life, oh how I loved my life. **_'where's Haku? He's the only one that can make us happy and help us too! He's even more beautiful then me, ugh.' _**

"You mean us with that statement I suppose, inner?" my eyes hardened while my hands clenched in anger.

_**'No I don't. I mean me Saku, as you can see I'm more stunning then you.'**_

I sighed, 'this was getting quite annoying...'

_**'You know I can hear your thoughts right?' **_

"Ugh I don't care! And you told me we are the same freaking person!" I really didn't understand why her words were getting on my nerves, maybe cause I have been bullied the worse kind. I don't even want to remember...

_**'Ok, ok I'm sorry Saku. You are me and I am you, so we're the same.' **_

"When did you get so understanding?" I asked her, questions rising.

She pouted in a childish way. _**'I have always been understanding, but you took no notice of it girl.'**_

"Well I'm sorry," I couldn't help the grin to make it's way up to my face as I rolled my eyes in a teasing manner.

I got an angry look from inner in return. It just made me burst out into giggles. Here I was laughing all alone, seeing me now I would clearly be called a maniac.

"Sakura-chan?" that voice, it was so familiar...I spun around to be met with a brown shade while his hair was black and long. The nurse had gotten back from whatever he was doing earlier.

"Haku-sensei, " I said with a dazzling smile across my red plump lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "just got a headache sensei."

"Did something happen on your first day of school Sakura?"

"Hehe" I laughed for a bit. "Yup." I summarized my morning for him. I had expected some worry so it was no surprise when his usual concerned look flashed across his too beautiful face. 

"Will there be anyone else in detention or just you?" Haku asked as he went to get some ibuprofen for my headache.

"I think just me, but what difference does it make? They'll find some way to tick me off whether someone else is there or not." I stated matter of factly.

A dark look flashed across the nurse's face for a moment. In the next instant it was gone and I thought that maybe I was imagining things. I do talk to an inner on a daily basis so it was definitely possible.

Haku made his way over to me and petted my head in a big brother fashion. "I just don't want you to be arrested for killing your own teachers." He teased.

I pouted. The way he talked you'd think I had a criminal record somewhere.

"Haku-sensei," I whined childishly, as he only laughed in response to my disbelief, and combed through my pink locks, with his fingertips. "I wouldn't kill them... Maybe hurt them, sure, but kill..." I murmured, glancing at him with my famous puppy eyes, and then an idea shot through my head, and grinned evilly towards him. "Haku-sensei, can I skip Deidara's lesson in here? Tell him, I'm sick or something, please?" I begged, faking a few tear drops leaving my eyes, as I also pretended to feel hurt.

"Sakura..." he started and I only coughed in reply, swinging to the sides of the bed, as if I would pass out any minute now. "Sakura..." He called me again, but I ignored it with an inward smirk, and fell down towards the bed, my eyes closed.

"Sensei, I'm hurting, it hurts," I repeated, throwing the back of my hand above my forehead, and faking it all. I felt curious wash over me, so I had to quirk one eye open, and glance to him. I was not surprised at all, to see that he was worried about me, and when he heaved a low sigh, I mentally cheered in my mind. I had just won this round and it made me quite happy as well. I saw how Haku-sensei, went over to grab a hold of the phone. He clicked a few buttons, before he put it to his hear, and then waited for someone to pick up.

"Ah hello Deidara-sensei, this is Haku, the nurse. I am having Haruno Sakura from your class, rest in the infirmary. She has a stomachache and feel a bit nauseous, so I do not think it is appropriate for her to join your classes, my apologizes. " with that said, Haku-sensei said his goodbies to Deidara-sensei, and hung up.

A few moments of silence passed and he turned to stare at me, with an distress expression tilting his face. "You will have to join Deidara's detention later, to be able to keep up with the class, or so he said."

I only nodded as answer, I was too tired to care that I had to go to that blonde teacher's detention too. None the less, I had an real bad feeling about all of this... Like something would happen at their detentions... They might want to break me, but I will not go down so easily, and that is for sure!

**'**_**OMFG SAKURA, I must say I really LOVE YOU, right now! I mean, first, we'll have to go to Itachi-sensei's detention, gosh that sexy guy~ I fucking want that piece of meat to myself! Really! And after that, we shall meet the red head, Sasori-sensei~ He's another piece of hottie, ain't he Sakura? And then, we have Deidara-sensei! Who wouldn't like having that guy's face close to your own,**_**' **I took notice of Inner getting back to her own little perverted word, as she explained all of her plans to me, and I only rolled my eyes to her chants.

"Like I said... I do not like any of them, stupid inner," I muttered silently, into the bedsheets, so Haku-sensei wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Sakura, I'm going out for a bit, have a good rest," he told me kindly, earning my attention, and then I saw him smile before he took off.

I smiled as well and did a small waving to him, seeing the door getting shut as he exited the room, I relaxed my shoulder blades of finally being alone. I couldn't help but feeling tensed earlier, since Haku let out an unfamiliar aura, when he had finished talking with Deidara-sensei.

'This was about time,' I thought, while stretching out my arms in the open, and yawning for a bit. 'Taking a nap, doesn't sound so bad after all.' with that thought, I stripped off of my shirt, bra, and pants, only leaving my panties on. I was a person, who could not fall asleep with clothes on, nor with a bra on. I never really liked how tight a bra was put at my breasts, oh well, I was too lazy in the moment to care, if anyone would see me like this. Haku wouldn't be back for probably awhile and rarely anyone entered the infirmary while he was gone. He after all usually put notes on the doorframe.

I made myself ready for bed, yawning a last time, and crawled beneath of the bed covers. But as I was laying there silently, trying to fall asleep, I heard the twist of the doorknob, and the dragging of the door. I did not move any of my muscles, my eyes snapped closed, and I only used my ears to listen for anything abnormal.

"There she is mhm, Sakura-chan dares to miss my class, " the familiar voice of Deidara-sensei entered my eardrums and I almost gasped out of surprises, but stopped myself before I made any sounds.

"Indeed, I have a special gift for her, since she missed my class so openly," and that was Itachi's angered voice, who would have thought, that that emotionless bastard could sound pissed! God damn it, why did my inner had to be so horrible, and destroy everything for me...

"Sakura dear, you should regret missing my lesson," Sasori stated calmly, sounding somewhat bored as he spoke, and I could feel his stare on my shielded back. "Why is her clothes lying on the floor?" he noted to himself and then chuckled slightly, making me more puzzled.

"She's naked, is that what she expected us too? Seems like our little honor student, expected this," he said with a small laugh erupting from his lungs.

"Ah, Sasori, you're right! She does look like she's fighting for us, doesn't she ?Mhm, if I knew she was a naughty girl like this, I would have already deflowered her with my essence," Deidara said with proudness hinted at his voice and I blushed at once, at the words he said about me, and himself..

'**Omfg, it's finally happening! They, they're here to attack us outer-chan! They're going to sleep with us! FINALLY! I have seriously waited for this in ages!**' Inner screamed inside of my head, making an headache appear beneath of my skull bones. I only growled back inwardly and clutched the bedsheets underneath of my hands.

"Well then, it is time for the show..." Itachi said, sounding cold, and deviously, to whatever would happen to me... 'Oh god, somebody help me!'

Chapter 1; end

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter of this story, I have started on this one ages back, but been lazy to finish the first chapter.. So here we go, I hope you guys will enjoy reading it~**_

_**Reviewers are much appreciated! :D **_

_**And if you did enjoy it, please take a look at my other story "A life in prison", I have just updated it with the third chapter~ Much thanks and hugs from me! **_

_**Now what do you think will happen to our dear blossom? Is she in for danger or what?! Oh no! Sakura-chan! xD **_


	2. Sakura's Scedule info only

AN: I want to have her schedule in one chapter, where it is easy to find, the next chapter shall be out soon! *currently writing ch 2* It won't be uploaded until I have written past 5000 words, hopefully past 6000 though mhm, let's see~ xD depends on how it get ended really.

**SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER; AT THE END OF THIS ONE!**

**RATED M FOR A REASON; MENTIONS OF SOMETHING IN THE SNEAK PEAK...! **

* * *

_**Sakura's Full schedule; **_

**Monday; **

_8-9.10 am Mathematics – Uchiha Itachi _

_9.20-10.40 am History Akasuna Sasori _

_10.50-12 am self studies Hatake Kakashi (her worst day, reason: The three annoying teachers in the same day! )_

_12-12.40 pm lunch _

_12.40-14.40 pm art Iwa Deidara _

**Tuesday; **

_Home studies Haruno Sakura (her favorite day, reason: No school!)_

**Wednesday; **

_10.10-11.30 am Art Iwa Deidara_

_11.30-12.00 pm lunch _

_12.05-13.15 pm Home economics Hidan (her sometime good/bad day, reason: she has gym which she loves, she also likes art, but not the teacher so much, she also likes the history subject, or used to like it... Sasori-sensei made her dislike the subject, and here she got lucky to get the crazy teacher for Home economics... Or well cussing teacher... )_

_13.20-14.00 pm Gym Mighty Gai _

_14.10-15.00 pm History Akasuna Sasori _

**Thursday;**

8-08.50 am economy Kakuzu

_9-10.45 am Japanese Namikaze Minato (also an decent enjoyable day, reason: she loves japanese and english, plus the teachers are awesome in those subjects. She did dislike economy though, she finds it boring. And here she had art again... Well it was her main subject so)_

_11-12.15 pm lunch_

_12.20-13.15 pm English Yamato_

_13.20-14-30 pm art Iwa Deidara _

**Friday; **

_9-12 am home studies Haruno Sakura _

_12.30-13.30 pm mathematics Uchiha Itachi (this day was alright, reason: she totally adored to sleep in, but she also worked on her assignments, studies, if she had any to do. But she dislikes Itachi-sensei's lessons so much, here she also had economy... At least she had origami with Pein-sensei, something she enjoyed doing, and he was quite different from the other teachers... )_

_13.35-14.25 pm origami Pein_

_14.30-15.30 pm economy__Kakuzu _

**Saturday; **

_*Extra classes*_

_Art+Origami from 9-11.00 am_

_Mathematics from 10-12.00 pm _

_History from 11-13.00 pm _

_Home economics + Economy from 12-13.00 pm ( she hasn't really had the need to attend extra lessons)_

_English+Japanese from 13-14.00 pm _

**Sunday; **

_*red day* _

* * *

Some pointers on her schedule;

Sakura only has history and mathematics two time in a week (because the headmaster found those two subjects quite important to learn, so everyone has them, as they have japanese, Economy, and Home economics), art three times in a week (her main subject), and Economy two times a week, because th economy lessons are short (or so the head master thinks), so she has it two times. And on her self studies lesson, is like an extra lesson, where you can work on any subject, from the other classes. Such as Japanese, English, Origami, Economy, History, Mathematics, and home economics. And from gym she doesn't really get any assignments to do. Maybe something really easy if so.

English is what Sakura chose herself to study and the art students could add in Origami if they wished, and so she did. It had always interested her so. She has been living in england, during middle school, so she had come to like the language, and added that to her schedule.

She also has home studies, where she can work on any subject. Those days, she can use to finish whatever she has left for the lessons. But she can also use those days to sleep on , relax, and hang together with friends. It's not like any teacher can say something about it.

**Saturday** is a day where, the students gets forced to attend, whatever subject they are not in pace with, or if they have not listened to the teachers, and completed what should have been finished. The teachers can also put them on detention, depending on how much they missed, and such. The students themselves can also join the extra lessons, if they need any help with something, or does not understand the meaning of some words, etc.

**Sunday**is a normal red, holiday, where she rarely studies, and only relaxes. If not her friend pulls her to some random party :P

* * *

**Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter;**

Chapter 2; New residence...!

I felt my whole body tense beneath of their quite intense glances, their eyes... I could feel them roam over my body, as I heard low, and feline steps, signaling their approach.

'No...' I thought mortifiedly, fear began washing over my soul, and my small frame began shaking bellow of the bedsheets. I was having my head squeezed into the pillow and my hands gripped at the edges of its' softness. 'This can't be happening...!'

**'Sakura, face it. This is HAPPENING! And you're gonna enjoy it anyway, we watch porn for a reason remember,'** inner sighed at me, as drools leaked out from her mouth out of excitement.

My face darkened a deep red color at her statement. 'Inner...' I paused, trying to think of a good comeback, but nothing came to mind. Since, she was right, and it was hard to deny it. I mostly watch porn when I am alone or bored really, it was interesting at some times, but not always.


	3. New residence!

AN: This long chapter is for you guys, it got longer then what I expected it to be actually... Lols xDD leave a comment after you read ;) You will probably be somewhat surprised in this chapter, but enjoy it :D

My annoying Teachers

Chapter 2; New residence...!

Chapter 2; New residence...!

I felt my whole body tense beneath of their quite intense glances, their eyes... I could feel them roam over my body, as I heard low, and feline steps, signaling their approach.

'No...' I thought mortifiedly, fear began washing over my soul, and my small frame began shaking bellow of the bedsheets. I was having my head squeezed into the pillow and my hands gripped at the edges of its' softness. 'This can't be happening...!'

**'Sakura, face it. This is HAPPENING! And you're gonna enjoy it anyway, we watch porn for a reason remember,'** inner sighed at me, as drools leaked out from her mouth out of excitement.

My face darkened a deep red color at her statement. 'Inner...' I paused, trying to think of a good comeback, but nothing came to mind. Since, she was right, and it was hard to deny it. I mostly watch porn when I am alone or bored really, it was interesting at some times, but not always.

Suddenly a rustling sound could be heard from one of the opened windows, startled, I almost. Almost looked up from my laying position, but I forced myself to stay glued to the sheets, and did not even flinch.

I then heard one of the teachers speak. "A bird, mhm."

'Ohh,' I breathed soundlessly into the pillow, as the rush of adrenaline I had, slowly, but securely lowered.

Then a cold sensation hit my whole back, as the cover got thrown off of me in just a second. Air hovered over my silky skin, chilling it down, and making me stir. 'So cold... It's freezing,' my body was a bit sensitive to the cold, as well did it dislike too much heat.

"She is red," Sasori-sensei stated, sounding quite cautiously. I only blinked in silence.

"Looks like a sunburnt, or maybe something else, hmm." this time it was Deidara-sensei's voice that spoke up, his tone filled with wonder I suspected, as I heard another "hmm" leaving past his lips.

"The redness on her back, is in a weird shape. I accuse it is not a sunburnt," Itachi sensei's emotionless voice echoed inside of my head, as nervousness overwhelmed me.

'They... They're staring at my... Scar...' I thought in panic, my heart thumping franticly bellow of my ribs, while I felt want to jump up at once, and shield my back from their gazes.

**'Those. Fucking. BASTARDS!' **inner yelled furiously and aimed random things at them, from inside of my mind. Of course they were not able to hit them...

'Inner! Calm down!' my hands rushed towards to grab a hold of her shoulder blades, making me forget my own nervousness, and then I pulled her into a tight hug. 'It's fine...' soothing words left my mouth and moments later, I felt her relax bellow of my touch.

That scar, I received at a very young age. When a car crashed into me as I strolled on the road, holding my schoolbag. It was at the beginning of junior high and from that day, I laid in a coma for two weeks. That is also how I met my inner-self. She was there those two weeks, talking to me, but then as I awoke I didn't see her again until much later. I kinda figured that she formed of the car accident. And Inner has always disliked someone touching that scar, or even mentioning it in front of my face. It is only one person, that is allowed to touch it, and makes us feel safe, Ino my best friend. She helped me through everything painful, she was always there for me.

A small tear left my eyelids, as I recalled my past childhood memories.

_Szzz Szzz Szzz _

_'Huh?' _I pondered as I heard a buzzing sound, coming from the ground, and then it made me sweat drop. It was my phone vibrating!

"Her clothes are vibrating. Deidara get her phone," Sasori ordered swiftly and I heard fabrics gliding against clothes, as a small thud emitted from the floor.

"Got it, hmm. It is a message from her mom," he said carefully, which made me feel nausea strike my stomach from being anxious.

"Read it," was Itachi's quiet reply.

Sender: Mother

Time: 14.50 pm

Message: Sakura dear, there has been some change in plans. Me and your father is moving back to england, selling our house. But you have nothing to worry about, we already have set up your living agreements. Naruto and his twin Naruko, will come for you after their class is done. They have Japanese with their father Minato, please go there, and wait for them. Me and your father will contact you as soon as we have arrived in England. Take care, sweetie/Mebuki and Kizashi

'WHAT?!' I freaking yelled inside of my mind and clutched my fingers around the pillow's corner harshly. 'I had a feeling they would do something rash... But not suddenly moving back to England!'

**'Oooh, so this means. We will live at the Uzumaki place? That Uzumaki who has a rich grandfather... YES!' **Inner was dancing around and crying out in happiness.

'And not to mention... But the boy, Naruto has a crush on me...' I sighed inwardly, as a flash of him giving me roses on my last birthday appeared inside of my head.

**'Yeah...'** Inner noted thoughtfully, making me roll my eyes at her**. 'But ay, at least he's cuuute!' **

I almost choked on the air in my lungs and began coughing at once, luckily into the pillow. My muscles tensed as the coughing ceased and I laid frozen, not even breathing, as I was listening to any kind of reaction.

I sighed slowly. 'I seriously thought that they heard me. For fucks sake Inner! Stop making me get into trouble,' a frown made its way to my features and if anyone could see my face at this moment, you would be able to tell how pissed I looked.

**'Geez, Sakura calm down! Plus I was only telling the truth, that Naruto kid is adorable, and really sweet to us,'** she said as if she was adoring him in her head.

'Inner...' I started, slowly, and hesitantly. I didn't wish to ask, since I wasn't so sure if I would like her answer, or rather accept it... 'You are not in love with him... Are you?'

It went eerily quiet for a moment there, making me gasp out of being surprised, when I took notice of her flushed face. 'You must be kidding me!'

**'….' **Yup, no answer there. Only silent met my own thoughts. 'Omg... And I thought you wanted me to be jumped by these teachers, oh how wrong I was.'

**'Actually...' **she said but then stopped. This made me arch an eyebrow in question.

'Actually what?' I countered her smoothly.

**'Um...'**

Then it happened, a hand was placed on top of my scar, and slid upwards towards my neck, grabbing it gently.

"Ah...!" I murmured against the pillow, as the hand went to stroke the back of my head. The touches was gentle and awfully caring...

Then something wet met with my bottom and licking around the left side of it, which made me blush at once! My blood was rushing uncomfortably underneath of my skin and froze whenever I got touched.

'They... They're... Touching... M-m-ME?!' I was so near fainting, I even wanted too, because then at least I would not experience their familiarity to my body.

_Slam! _

Out of a sudden, the door to the infirmity got thrown open, at least it sounded somewhat towards that direction. And my ears cringed at the loud noise. It wasn't pleasant at all, I could swear they were bleeding from the horrible sound!

"Itachi-sensei, Sasori-sensei, Deidara-sensei," the familiar voice of Haku-sensei appeared and made me feel more relaxed, my muscles tension had left. "What may you be doing, to your own student?"

The hands that were roaming my backside, retreated at the sound of Haku-sensei's voice.

"We are examining her. She looked uncomfortable while sleeping," Sasori said with much calmness.

"Look at her back, it is red, and looks weird. We just checked that, hmm," Deidara added in to Sasori's earlier sentence.

"Yes. Haku-san, you have nothing to be concerned about. We were just checking on our sick student," Itachi-sensei said softly. Wait... 'SOFTLY!? Omg, he actually sounds a bit like a human being! What was going on... The cold bastard, Uchiha Itachi was actually showing more emotions then his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke!'

'But then... It kinda sounds a bit, fake, or at least not real...' I pondered after awhile of more focused thinking.

**'Oi, Haku is rescuing us! But what a pity, I thought we would finally loose our virginity...' **inner began screaming and sobbing, tears welling at her eyes, in a very over dramatic way.

'Ha! Then you were looking forward to it after all!' I pointed my index finger at her in a very childish way, as a sign of my discovery.

**'Obviously duh!' **she said with a small sigh escaping through her lips and I only laughed in respond, then my eyes widened as I heard her next words. **'Naruto is still cute though... ' **

'No wonder you have been so quiet around him... ' I thought, as I did an inner face palm, sadly I didn't dare to make me known yet. To the other teachers...

"Was there something else you need, senseis?" I heard Haku say after awhile of silence in the room.

"Could you hand this history assignment to Sakura-san, let her know its' due to wednesday, " I heard Sasori-sensei say, with hint of uninterested to his words. Then I heard paper flutter as it quieted down.

"Please give her this, Haku-san," Itachi said, in a very respective way, that it made me shocked, and disbelief.

"These are a group project?" Haku asked quietly, getting me curious at once, as I listened in.

"Yes, she has already been assigned to a group. Since she was not present on my class," he said simply. My eyes popped out for a second there and I only hoped I didn't get into a random group.

'Damn... Inner this is really your fault!' I scolded her, for being so kind to her "outer".

**'Saku, listen. IT IS your own FAULT for talking to your self, end of story,' **inner told me, trying to make her appear as smart, while she stood there, with her hands on her hips. I giggled slightly, it was just too hilarious to see her behave like that!

**'Oi! Stop laughing,' **her finger pointed at me, while she glared darkly. This did not halt my laughing though, it only increased. **'Saku... I'll seriously hunt you down!'** she then proceeded with grab a hold of my laughing self and swinging me back and forward.

'Hahahaha, go ahead,' I thought back, chuckling towards her childish antics. Of course I angered her, she was now strangling me! Since it was in my mind, I didn't really take any damage, so I went on with laughing my head off.

"Also, she is in a group of two, for my lesson, hmm. It is such a pity she missed it, I didn't know where to assign her, hmm," that was Deidara-sensei's quite thoughtful voice and I got like, 'WHAT THE HELL!?'

'Is this what happens on the first day... Of school... Group in Itachi-sensei's mathematics, then a partner in the art section. And Ino did not even have art, so I really didn't talk with anyone there... And of course, Sasori-sensei just had to give us a history assignment, and it wasn't even due to next week! But this wednesday.. Omg, Inner this means I only have tomorrow to work on it, ' I sighed at my own misfortune.

**'So... Does that means if we do not make it in time, we will get attention right? RIGHT?' **inner shouted at me, making my ears stir uncomfortable at her high pitched tone.

'Probably... Or they will ask us to come on Saturday,' I shook my head tiredly. 'I already have plans for that day with Ino too, so I refuse to be stuck in school on that day.'

**'Better finish the history assignment then. Though, I wonder how long we have for the two projects? '** I could only nod in agreement. 'I hope it's to next week at least, it might take awhile since we are in groups.'

**'That is correct, but the opposite is also true. Since normally, it should go faster in groups, right?'** she questioned me, her eyes locked with mine.

'Yes, but that really... Depends, on how quick your partners are,' I explained slowly and carefully, waiting for her next question, if she had any that is.

**'What happens if we doesn't complete the group ones?'** her voice asked in a very curious way, I noted to myself.

'Probably all of us will get attention, if we don't split up the workload. So someone does that part and someone that one, then the person that didn't make it in time, will be called for extra lessons, or detention.'

**'We better make it into time then...' **

'Indeed.' This wasn't a good day at all, I had to work with others in the classes I hate... Well the teachers of those classes I hate, I actually like Art, and History, well, used to like it... Mathematics aren't so hard, but Itachi-sensei does make them hard, when he feels like it.

"I understand," Haku said calmly, as I heard another paper flutter in the wind going through the window. "I shall hand these to her, Senseis, you may leave now."

I seriously cheered in my head at that comment and gave inner a high five, or tried to do. She dodged it and went to sit by the corner, while crying. 'Oh come on... ' my shoulder slumped down as I breathed in and out, for a second. 'I'll watch... That thing later... You know.'

**'Yays!'** And so Inner came back to life, now she was standing on her two feet, wearing an odd outfit. So odd, I didn't even wanted to describe it...

Anyway, later I heard footsteps leaving the room, and when the door got shut closed. I rose up from the bed, with my palms on the bed. I then rotated towards the bedside and glanced over to see Haku staring at me, holding a few papers in his hand. I smiled a genuine smile and placed my bare feet onto the floor, cringing at the coldness washing my toes. Without even thinking that I was actually naked, I rushed towards him, and brought him into a stern hug, pressing myself onto his chest. Tears began leaking from my eyes at once.

"Haku-sensei!" I cried, sobbing into his chest, and acting like a small child. I felt his body stiffen of my embrace, but it soon relaxed, and I felt a hands on top of my shoulders. I sighed happily, while smelling his warm, and kind scent. Murmuring his name to myself. "Haku... Sensei..."

"Sakura," he spoke softly, placing his hand on top of my head, and ruffle through it gently.

"Yes?" I asked, as my cries had silenced, and I only felt save in his arms. I always liked Haku-sensei, he would always let me skip classes in the infirmary, and he had been this school since I started here, one year ago.

I remember how I ran into a tree and basically crushed my nose, tons of red fluids poured down, and I had gotten a scratch on my left cheek. Gai-sensei, that I still had then as my gym teacher, he carried me bridal style towards the nurse office, and that is how I met Haku. He tended to my wounds, bandaged me, and gave me pain killers. At that time, I knew we would become great friends.

"You should put some clothes and leave the school, before it closes," his smooth voice made me smile, but then I blushed at his statement. I pulled back from the hug and covered my hands on my breasts, turning around, so my back was facing him.

"I... I'm..." I wasn't sure on what to say, I became so embarrassed, that I wanted to crawl back into a black hole, and hide for the rest of my life! Then something warm met my back, where my scar was, and my whole being tensed.

"Sakura..." He said my name with care and caressed my back with gentle touches, making me breathe, feeling hotness all over my face.

"Haku-sensei..." I murmured and moments later, the warmness on my back disappeared, and left the cold chilling my skin, in its place.

"You should hurry and head for home, I will leave these on my desks," he then put down the papers and I could hear the door open, and close from his departure.

For a few long seconds, I stood there in silence, not even moving once.

Zsss Zsss Zsss

"Ah, my phone!" I said and rushed over to where the sound came from, I found it on the table, next to my new workload. My hand took it into a quick grab and clicked on the screen.

*Five new messages*

I blinked and then read the first messages.

1.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15:01 pm

Message: Oi Sakura-chan! Our class has ended, where are you?

2.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 14:59 pm

Message: Sakura where are you?! Naruto in my japanese classes asked for you, Oh yeah, I also gave him your number.

3.

Sender: Temari

Time: 14:55 pm

Message: Hii, it's been awhile. Just letting you know, but I am moving back to Japan now, and will join your school. Please take care of me :)

4.

Sender: Temari

Time: 14: 57 pm

Message: I also brought some things back with me, can we meet on Sunday this week?~Temari

5.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15:03 pm

Message: Sakura-chan! We can't find you! Where are you?! ?

I took a breath in and sighed, as I began writing my replies to the senders.

To: Unknown

Time: !5:04 pm

Message: I'll be there in a second.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 15:07

Message: You seriously did not just do that...

To: Temari

Time: 15:09 pm

Message: That sounds like a great idea and welcome back Temari-san :)

Not even a second has gone by, as my phone vibrated again, and I checked the two new messages

From: Unknown

Time: 15:09 pm

Message: Our father is also waiting here and excuse my brother, he's a bit.. Worried, see you soon Sakura-chan/ Naruko

From: Ino-pig

Time: 15:09 pm

Message: Well sorry, but he was very worried about you forehead! Also don't forget or plans on saturday, I invited some other girls as well, Tenten, and Hinata. They are in the same Japanse lesson as me. Also did I mention that Minato is such a hottie? Too bad he's already taken ay? I heard he's married with Naruto's mother, oh well... _

I couldn't help but to laugh at this, 'typical Ino.' Then I nodded in agreement, Minato-sensei was indeed stunning. I also had him last year, as my teacher, and my family was close friends with the uzumaki family. When I was little, I was in the same class as Naruto, and I did hear about his twin sister Naruko. But during that time, she was studying overseas with her mother. If I remember correctly, their mother's name is Kushina.

Moving along, I began to type my reply to Ino.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 15:12 pm

Message: I know, my family are friends with their family. Also don't worry, I'll be sure to make it on saturday. I refuse to go on extra lessons, talk to you later piggy!:P

As I was finished with the last message, I lowered my hand, and placed back my phone on the table. I turned around and glanced over at my clothes, they were splattered around the floor, and I guess it was because Deidara-sensei looked for my phone earlier.

'Now when I think about it... Since when did they have a right to look through my privacy!' I pondered and glared at my clothes. Hurriedly, I scooped them up, and then began putting them on.

**'Saku... You are right! For once,'** inner mentioned, as she reflected back to any kind of alike scenes, where someone had just looked through the phone messages. **'It is only Ino-pig, that has snatched it before.' **

'Temari-san did once as well,' I commented with a firm nod.

**'Right, she did back in England yeah,' **inner spoke, as her head were lowered, and her eyes staring down towards the ground.

As I finished with dressing myself, I circled around my current position, and blinked at the papers.

"They're not a few papers..." I muttered with an exhausted sigh, it looked like as if I had to work on everything tomorrow, and finish it. I think I can complete the history assignment, as well as the mathematics group project. But for the art, I suspected I wouldn't be able do it without my art partner, whoever that was.

I put the papers neatly and then held them under my right arm, as my left hand grabbed a hold of my phone, and put it in the pocket of my pants. My pants were quite baggy too, black as well, and I wore a red t-shirt. I forgot my jacket as I was on my way to school, it was probably home somewhere... 'Wait, I will live with the Uzuamki now... And oohh!' I thought frighteningly, as I spotted the time on the clock "15.30 pm" hanging on top of the desk, and my phone was vibrating in my pocket.

I walked over to the door, then snapped it open, and rushed through it, entering the long corridor.

_Huff huff huff _

My breathings was hard and uneven, as I ran towards the destination of the japanese classroom. Moments later, someone stepped out from a corner, and I smashed into the person's shoulder.

"Ouch," I whined as I fell back and landed on my butt at the floor, my hand rubbed the sore spot of my bottom, and I glanced upwards.

"Pein-sensei!" I said in an outburst, as he turned around, and looked at me. With those ringed eyes of his, they were so beautiful... A blush crawled up towards my cheeks and stained them.

"Sakura-san," he nodded. "the school is closing. Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"I am... Well kinda..." I mumbled and lowered my head for a bit.

"I see," he brought out his hand for me to take. At first, I glanced it, and then eventually placed my hand softly on his. He wrapped his fingers around my hand and pulled me up to stand on my feet.

"Thanks," I whispered, a small grin adoring my lips.

A small chuckle left his throat, which made me blink my eyes quickly, and just stare blankly. Then it quieted down. "I will see you on friday," and so he walked out of my line of vision.

I could only view his trail and ponder on his quick appearance and then his fast disappearance.

**'PEIN-SAMA! DONT LEAVE US!'** that was... Inner again screaming and making herself known to me.

"I should seriously lock you off somewhere," I said angrily, while I got back to my running, but then a hand had gotten wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me into its' quite broad chest.

My back literarily slammed into the man's chest. Yes it was man, no breasts after all...

"W-who a-are you?" I stammered quietly, feeling anxious as blood rushed into my head. Sweat drops was appearing at my forehead and making my bangs stick to my skin. Droplets of water, dribbled down from my fringes, at the corner of my cheeks.

"Sakura-san, it was quite obvious you were awake hmm. Did you like my touches?" he whispered onto my earlobe, as I felt his breath tingle my ear.

I gasped. "De-Deidara-sensei?!"

"Correct, hmm," he mumbled, smelling my pink locks. His nose rubbed the top of my head, as it then lowered, and pressed at the crook of my neck.

"S-stop," I whimpered silently, feeling heat rush through my body, as he inhaled my scent...

**'Deidara-sensei! Finally, just what we waited for! Rape us please!' **to no surprise, Inner was cheering him on, and loved every touches he did.

"Hmm, you still smell such a lovely scent. Sakura-chan, you are different from all the other female students, hmm," he said with a small chuckle. "But you always ignored my flirts... Hmm." This time he sounded hurt, as his hands got wrapped around my waist, while his lips were leaving kisses on my neck.

"Ahh,,, S-stop that! D-deidara-sensei," I tried to protest and wiggle in his hold, but Deidara-sensei was stronger then me. I was powerless.

Suddenly, I felt my body rotate, and I was met with my sensei's face. I saw his grinning gaze and the smirk across his lips. I gulped down the salvia I had in my mouth, as I realized how close our faces were. Deidara-sensei was a bit taller then me, so I had to look a bit up, to see his eyes. His crystal blue hues, glimmering in the dark hallway.

"Sakura-chan, my honor student. May I devour your innocent lips? Hmm, " his eyes blinked once and then I could spot some redness at his cheeks. He lowered his eyelids and closed in on me, with his face...

"S-so close!" I shouted, kicking at his ankles. "Stop, stop!" I might watch porn, I even read romance stories... But something like this happening to myself, was just unbearable, and by the flirtatious teacher? A teacher I disliked, a teacher that shouldn't be able to make me feel flustered! Just no way!

"Sakura-chan, be still. You have ignored my gaze on you, for too long, hmm. Showing no interest, that really hurts ya know, " he said and then, yes... It happened, his lips pushed onto mine! His tongue was pressing on my lips, even his teeth scratched over my plum lips.

"Mfmgdmg!" I moaned in protests, while my phone was vibrating forcefully inside of my pocket. 'I need to leave and meet with the Uzumaki family! They are waiting for me!'

**'They can wait a bit more, enjoy it, and behave like a good girl like you should!'** Inner walked around in circles, jumping down, and up, like some sort of hyperactive bunny. Expect that she missed the bunny ears and its knob.

Several seconds later, his lips parted from mine, and salvia connected our tongues. "You even taste like cherries, hmm," he smirked, released the hold he had on me. "Now you should go, before the janitor finds you, hmm."

He turned around and began leaving but then stopped in his tracks. "Also, you are partner with Sai, for the art project. Hmm. It involves sculpturing, " I just could feel the smug grin in his words as I face palmed, and groaned in reply.

"I know you will love it Sakura-chan, I'll give you a reward after you have completed it, hmm."

'Reward... ' I thought for a moment, when flashbacks of last years art classes, where if a girl got outstanding grades in art, he would kiss them in front of the whole class! The only one that succeeded with that, was me, and he did try to kiss me, when everyone watched. I got so many glares from his fangirls but luckily I ran away from him before it could happen. I didn't access his art lessons for two weeks, just to avoid that kiss. 'A reward huh, then I'll do my worse sculpture ever.'

**'WHAT!? What about our reward, Saku! You are so mean,'** inner was laying on the floor and slamming her fists against the ground, screaming, and crying, again...

I just proceeded with ignoring her whole existence and glare at Deidara-sensei's back, as he continued on his way.

Zss Zsss Zsss

Then my phone began vibrating again and I got a hold of it, quickly putting on the green button, and placing it at my ear.

"_Sakura speaking," _I said softly and almost fainted at the loud voice.

"_SAKURA-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ that must be Naruto, I sweat dropped silently to myself.

"I'm-" but then I heard something like a thud in the other end and a new voice entered the line.

"Excuse my baka brother, Sakura-chan? We are waiting at the parking lot, could you make it there? And I suggest you hurry, my dad has talked to our mother, and she doesn't sounds so happy..." This time it was a female voice.

"Yes, I can make it, Naruko-san," I told her, guessing that she was Naruto's twin sister.

"Alright, see you in a few minutes," but before the phone got hung up, I heard Naruto's voice once again, screaming into the phone. "SAKURA-CHAN?! ARE YOU OK?! I CAN COME AND GET YOU!"

"Shut up nii-chan," I heard Naruko say and then a "peeep" sound appeared.

Blinking I closed my phone and examined it, seeing three new messages. With a yawn gliding out from my lips, I shook my head. 'I'll read them when I am at the Uzumaki house.'

*Time skip 15 minutes later*

I was running towards the car, where I saw Minato-sensei, Naruko, and a passed out Naruto staying. My eyes widened, seeing his limd body, as I finally got to their car.

"Sorry for being late, Minato-sensei," I said, apologizing, as I bowed.

"Don't worry about it, here is your back. You can put the papers in there," he said with an small smile, making redness appear on my cheeks.

I grabbed it and nodded thankfully to him, as I went on with placing all of my papers in my bag. In the progress of doing so, I found all of the books that I needed to the first two lessons, I skipped. Accidentally skipped, thanks to inner for disturbing me.

**'MINATO-SENSEI! he's so hot, wished Naruto looked like him, omfg~'** inner pointed out, as she was drooling, and imaging very pervy scenarios.

'He's already taken! You idiot, by their mom,' I retorted back and got a grunt in reply.

Shaking my head, I followed them in the car, and sat next to Naruko in the backseat. They had placed Naruto at the front seat, next to Minato-sensei.

The drive was pretty much silenced, with some small talk to Naruko, as Naruto was still unconscious. I did ask about it and she told me, she had kicked him between of his legs.. So that might describe why Minato-sensei was so quiet.

It didn't take long until the driving stopped and parked outside of a huge hotel. Yeah, their grandfather owns this hotel, and I heard that their mother is in control of it now. It is ranked 5 stars, this hotel was beautiful as well as expensive. Only the riches of the riches lived inside of this hotel.

Anyways, we went out of the car, and Minato-sensei had the task to carry Naruto.

"This way," he said, as he walked behind of the hotel, making an questioning expression set in place of my features. Even though I had questions in mind to ask, I followed after as Naruko pulled me with her.

We got behind of the hotel and there stood a beautiful pool, as well as a normal sized house was behind of it. I kinda figured it was their house, since Minato-sensei strolled towards it, and Naruko was still dragging me alongside herself, following her father.

"Kushina..." Minato-sensei mumbled, when he stopped walking, and stood by the door. He opened the door for a bit, peeking inside, and then exhaled the breath he looked like he was holding.

He went inside, took of his shoes, and put his jacket on the crook. The rest of us did the same, though I did not wear a jacket, blinking I saw a pan flying from the kitchen, and hit Minato-sensei in the face.

"MINATO!" A woman's voice screamed, sounding very pissed, and it made my eyes widen in shock.

"I'll show you to your room... Let's leave the two to themselves instead," Naruko whispered and dragged me off somewhere in another direction of where the red headed woman stood.

"K-kushina..." I heard him say meekly, before I entered my new room.

"This will be your room, Sakura-chan," she said cheerfully as she went towards a wardrobe, and opened the doors. "I already put in your clothes here, from your original house. Mebuki-san was here in the morning, with all of your belongings," she explained, making me stare with an unbelievable look.

'No wonder, she didn't drive me to school in the morning! She was leaving my things without letting me know!' I thought, slamming my head against a mirror, mentally.

**'Ohhh, that woman! My feet are sour after this rough day today, I mean sexy day,'** and then she began drooling... Again.

'You mean my feet, Inner,' I remained her, after all, she wasn't the one doing all of the walking.

**'Whatever.' **I sighed. 'That woman is so sly.'

**'Yup, so true. I bet it was her idea to move back to england, forcing dad to go with her,' **she suggested.

'That is possible actually... It was mom after all, ' I agreed, as I watched when Naruko pulled aside the curtains, letting the sunlight lighten the room.

"How much is the clock?" I asked, absentmindedly.

"Ah, it's," she checked the time on the clock around her waist. "16.15 pm."

I nodded in respond and went over to say at the bed, feeling a bit tired.

"We're going to eat in ten minutes, I think mom will be done with the food around that time," she told me, smiling brightly.

I smiled back to her. "Thanks, Naruko-san."

"Haha," she laughed. "No need for for that, just call me Naruko."

"Aright, Naruko it is then," I said and grinned towards her.

She waved and left the room.

'She seems nice.'

**'Yup, I kinda like her! She's different from her twin ay?' **

"Yeah, she is, anyways messages time," I murmured and brought up my phone, from where it laid inside of my pocket.

*Five new messages*

With a small grunt, I opened up the first message.

1.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 15:38 pm

Message: Oii, forehead, can you help with Sasori-sensei's history assignment? I don't understand a thing. -_-

2.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15.40 pm

Message: SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! HELLO!? DID ANYTHING HAPPEN?!

I sweat dropped at the message and then saved the number as "Naruto".

"I'm not gonna answer that," I stated, nodding to myself. It was pretty much pointless to send him a message now, when we were in the same house anyways.

3.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15.45 pm

Message: Sakura-chan, you better not skip my lesson on wednesday. Or you will be punished, hmm .

"..." sweat leaked out from the corners of my forehead and I breathed quite roughly, getting nervous. "Who... Which one... Sasori-sensei? Deidara-sensei?" Then I gaped knowingly. "Deidara-sensei got a hold of my number, when he looked through my phone!"

**'No shit sherlock, anyhow... PUNSHMENT! I wonder how that will be, also, you better save his number between,'** inner ordered me sternly.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter..." I grumbled angrily to myself, saving him under "Flirty Teacher".

4.

Sender: unknown

Time: 16.00 pm

Message: Sakura-san, please contact your partners, for the group project in my class. It is due to this friday. You find their contact information on the papers, I handed to Haku-sensei.

"Seriously... EVEN HIM!? Omg, I am never letting my phone out of my sight again," I stated loudly and saved his number, under "Emotionless teacher". I did have a feeling that I would be getting more messages from both of the teachers...

Then I went over to read the last message of the day. 'Finally.'

5.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 16:05 pm

Message: Sakura dear, I forgot to mention, that the history task, has to be written on a computer, and sent to my email. Wednesday morning.

And that was Sasori-sensei... I added him as well, while I was at it. Under the name "Redhead+Bored teacher".

'Now all those three has my number, this will make it hard to skip classes when I want to,' I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my back towards my lap, opening it up, and bringing out the papers. I put them on the bed, next to my left side, as I let the bag slid down towards the floor gently.

My eyes scanned through the papers quickly, until I got to Itachi-sensei's stupid group project. I almost choked and began coughing at once.

"S-sasuke?! And even Hyuuga NEIJI?!" I partially screamed into the papers and then stared at the third, unknown name. "Gaara?" I shifted my gaze towards his last name. "Sabaku, Gaara..." His last name, felt quite familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. With a small shrug, I changed my attention to the History assignment, handed out by Sasori during class today. The class I accidentally missed..

**'It was not my fault! I actually like to look at him...' **inner popped out and blushed.

'Like you haven't told me that before,' I rolled my eyes and read the information. As I finished reading, I banged my head on the pillow I just picked up from the bed, while I had let go of the paper, and placed it on where the other papers were.

"I have to write an essay, on how the Japanese government was formed... No wonder Ino asked me for my help," I muttered and turned my head a bit to the side.

_Knock knock knock _

I heard three soft knocks, which made me rise up from bed, and walk over to the door. I opened it and smiled, as I saw Naruko standing there. She was grinning to me. "Come on, you will love mom's food."

"Haha, coming," I said as I laughed and followed her, we back back to the hallway leading from the front door. There we took a turn to the kitchen, where the pan was being thrown from.

As we entered the lit room, I saw beautiful smooth, and long red hair sit at one of the chairs. While Minato-sensei was sitting next to her and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.. Naruko took the second seat next to the woman, her mom, and I followed her suit, sitting next to her.

"Sakura-chan," the red headed beautiful woman smiled towards me and I returned the smile. "I hope you'll enjoy staying here. Your parents won't be back for awhile and they asked us to take care of you in the meantime."

"Thank you... Um?" I said uncertainly, even though I had heard her name earlier. It was always good to be on the certain side.

"Kushina," she said with a small laugh.

"Kushina," I whispered with a small nod.

"Eat before dinner gets cold," she ordered and she began diving into the food, Naruko did the same. My eyes had enlarged into an impossible size, while Minato-sensei from Kushina's side, only laughed sheepishly.

"They're always like this," he added after he finished with laughing.

"Just like Naruto then," I said, smiling sweetly, as I joined in the eating. I ate more slowly then the other two, who rushed with putting the food into their mouths. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed how slowly Minato-sensei ate.

'What a nice family,' I thought, smiling to myself.

Moments later, after everyone had finished eating. Naruto entered the kitchen and screamed.

"SAKURA-CHAN, NARUKO-CHAN, MOM, DAD?! WHERE IS EVERYONE!" gosh, he was really screaming loudly, it felt like my ears was bleeding, or something.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled and threw a food tray at the top of her son's head, making him stumble , and fall unconscious...

I giggled at this, it looked hilarious. Just something you expect from Naruto's family, I guess.

"Kushina...That was uncalled for," Minato-sensei said, sighing.

"I don't think so dad, he deserves it," Naruko stood up for her mom and gave the thumb up for Kushina, who only smiled back towards her daughter.

"I am not giving him dinner, until he calms down."

"Kushina..." Minato-sensei mumbled again and shook hid head lightly.

"Minato, shut up," she swore bellow of her breath, a she lifted up Naruto with just one hand, and left the kitchen room.

"That was... Interesting," I told Naruko silently.

"Yah, that is just how our family are, Sakura-chan, haha."

"It's a nice family," I gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder as I got up from the chair, gave them a nod, and "thank you for the food", before I headed back towards my own room.

As I got back inside my room, I went over to desk, and found my laptop sitting there, innocently. My phone was on the bed, above the papers, and I searched information about the Japanese government. Minutes later, as I found appropriate information, I signed in to my email, and then copy/past it in the message board. Sending the information to Ino's email, as I was done with that. I signed out from my email, turned of my comp, and shut down the screen.

Three minutes later, I heard my phone vibrate. With a knowing thought, I went to it, and opened it up.

*One new message*

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 16.46 pm

Message: THANK YOU SAKURA! I love you so much! Now I will be able to finish it, talk to you tomorrow or Wednesday, take care forehead!

I laughed and hurried to write my reply.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 16:47 pm

Message: Np, until later Piggy-chan X3~Sakura

I closed my phone and went to put it next to my computer, on top of the desk.

"What now inner?" I asked, feeling a bit bored.

**'I don't know,' she shrugged before continuing. 'How about adding Sasuke, Neiji, and that Gaara dude's numbers? So we can know what we need to work on?' **came her pondering thought.

"Inner! Since when were you smart?! I'll do that!" thanks to her, I had to get back to my phone.

I sat down on the bed, looked through the papers, after the one with their phone numbers. It didn't take me long to find it and I began to add in all of their numbers, saving them to my phone. Sasuke became "Sick Bastard", Neiji got to be "Hyuuga Neiji", and Gaara was "Sabaku Gaara".

To: Sick Bastard, Hyuuga Neiji, Sabaku Gaara

Time: 16.50 pm

Message: Hello, I am Haruno Sakura, your partner in this group project. I wonder, what are we doing for this project? -Sakura

Moments later, on staring at my phone, waiting for an answer. I never got any, so I shut it closed, and placed it on my bedside table, next to the lamp. I gathered all of the papers in my hand and pulled out one of the drawers, from my bedside table, and placed them inside. Then I yawned and decided that it was time to sleep, I rested my back against the bedsheets, and fell into a deep slumber quite quickly. Forgetting to take of my clothes and go beneath of the cover.

Chapter 1; New Residence...! End

**AN: I bet you guess did not expect something like that, or something long like it lols XD **

**I wonder what shall occur on her home studies day! :D **

**And it looked liked the teachers got a hold of her number, from Deidara probably :P **

**I hope you enjoyed the, HakuSaku, DeiSaku, and somewhat PeinSaku moments xDD **

**Please review if you enjoyed reading this chapter, makes an Author happy X3 **

**And yes... She is living with the rich Uzumaki! And yup, Naruko is Naruto's twin! And yes, yes, she will have to work together with Sasuke, Neiji, and Gaara-sama! *faints* xD We probably won't see the teachers for awhile now, but don't worry, they might message her phone! ;) *cheers***


	4. History, Math, and Uchiha

**_LEMON WARING AHEAD! MORE THEN ONE LEMON...! _**

**_ Enjoy this chapter and reviewers are much appreciated, it makes a author keep writing ;) _**

**_Thank you, so much for reviewing, I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, this is a fast update for you guys!X3_**

My Annoying Teachers

Chapter 3; History, Math, and Uchiha

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan..." a quite frantic voice called me out of sleep. My arms shot up from the softness of the bed and went to rub my eyes, to ease the sleepiness. A yawn cringed from my mouth, as I placed down my arms on the bed, and quirked one eye open. With the open eye, I scanned my surroundings, and noticed Naruto hovering over my form.

"Na..ruto?" I questioned hesitantly, as he gave me a confirmed nod. "Why are you waking me up..." I said in a quite drowsy voice, as the sleepiness had not left me.

"I came in to check on you and then I heard your phone vibrating, Sakura-chan. I thought it might be important so..." he looked down towards his fingers, that he was fidgeting.

"Thanks... I guess..." I yawned and then shut my eye closed, feeling the tiredness overcome me, before it halted as I heard the same noise of my phone vibrating.

With a small groan leaving my mouth, I got up to sit on the bed, leaning my back against the wall that was behind of my bed. I looked over to Naruto, with an tiresome gaze , and pointed towards my phone. Naruto got the hint at immediately and brought it to me, I mumbled a fine thank you, and then stopped with opening my phone. I glanced to him once more, as I could feel his stares on my side, and they were concentrating on my phone.

"Na..Ru...To..." I murmured tediously, while giving him a long wave with my hand. "Please leave. I 'm gonna go back to sleeping and if I find you waking me up tomorrow, on my home studies day. I won't be so friendly." I stated, quite serious, and smirked, when I noticed him tense.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan," and moments later, I heard the door slam shut. Smiling in content, I opened up my phone, and my eyes blinked.

*two new messages*

Sender: Hyuuga Neiji

Time: 19.59 pm

Message: We will meet at the Uchiha household and discuss the project there. -Neiji

I sighed and rubbed my temples. 'Which means... A possibility, to meet Itachi-sensei on a day off...'

**'It's not really a day off... OMG ITACHI-SENSEI! Maybe he will steal our virginity, omg,'** inner got into tons of nosebleeds, at her own comments, and I only shrugged, unfazed.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 20.00 pm

Message: Hey, Forehead! I am done with the history assignment thanks to you! Are you also done? If so can't we do something tomorrow?~Ino

I laughed at this. "Good for you Ino-pig." and then I scribbled my reply.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 20.02 pm

Message: I would love too, but can't. I missed Itachi-sensei's lesson remember, so I have to meet my group for the math project. Apparently it is due this friday...

A few minutes later and my phone vibrated again, I opened up the message, and read it with widened eyes.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 20.06 pm

Message: Ah right, there is only one group that had to be done by friday. Maybe it's because you're smart ones? My group has to finish the project until next week, on friday. Sucks to be you forehead!

I glared and put up a few scenarios of me yelling and throwing hard things at Itachi-sensei. After awhile of thinking, I finally decided to write my reply back to Hyuuga Neiji. Who was in fact, so kind to answer me.

To: Hyuuga Neiji

Time: 20.12 pm

Message: Sure, I don't mind, but I don't know where he lives...

a few minutes later, my phone moved in my hand, and I looked at the new message.

Sender: Sick bastard

Time: 20.13 pm

Message: I'll get my brother to get you tomorrow, 9 am, Hn. Better not be late.

I stared blankly at the message I received back from Sasuke this time, instead of Neiji, the one I actually replied too... I shrugged it off and closed my phone, putting it back to the bedside table. I let my back get dropped towards the lovely bedsheets and then groaned inside of my mind. 'Why do I have to go up so early... I also still have my history essay to write...'

**'Oi, Saku! Why are you complaining, when the sexy, emotionless hottie Itachi will get us with his car, and get us to meet Hyuuga Neiji-sama!~'** Inner said in a sing song voice. '

'Since when did you like Neiji?!' I asked, somewhat curiously, but also quite stunned.

**'Um... Don't you remember he picked up our pencil ones, during math? When we dropped it? I bet he would be a great sex partner!'** drool began dribble down at the corners of her mouth, making me choke on nothing in particular.

''What?! Did that actually happen...' I pondered for a bit, not believing her at all. It was just too unreal, for another kind of quiet guy to be helpful... Plus, he also hung around Sasuke-bastard a lot. Now when I think about it... I wondered who that Gaara guy was, I have never heard of him, but since he's inemy class... Well in my math lessons at least, I should have seen him... Then I never looked around boys during those classes, mostly because Ino was bugging me all the damn time, and asking me to help her, and such. That is how I got more workloads at home...

**'YES IT DID! Omg... You are the stupid me, aren't ya?'** Inner said with a small giggle.

'And I should stop talking to myself, to the stupid side of myself, that is,' I snorted with a quiet reply .

'-' looked like this made Inner go silent, I smirked deviously, and then closed my eyes, feeling sleep overtake me once more. But before I could actually fall back into sleep, I heard my phone vibrate more violently, as a signal it was ringing. Groaning, I snatched it from the bedside clicked the green button (without even looking who it was), and then put it to my ear.

"_Sa..ku...ra...speaking..." _I said sleepily my eyes shut and then when I received nothing in reply, I said my name a bit more louder this time.

"_Sakura? I heard you will work on a project tomorrow with my lil bro, how have you been?"_ That was indeed a familiar voice, that I knew pretty well. In respond to her, I rose up from my bed quickly, and opened up my eyes, as I got into a sitting position: placing my feet on the floor and leaning my back a bit against the wall at behind of me. A smile adored my lips, as I decided I have let her wait too long.

"_Temari-san! And your brother... Who might that be?"_ I asked questionably, as she has never spoken about her family, and such, when I met her in england. Well then I didn't tell her so much about mine either.

"_He is Sabaku Gaara, a shy guy, don't talk so much, but nice, and so much better then the sicko, "_ she told me, making me go laughing by her nickname for Sasuke. When we met in england, both were from here, and so both have met Sasuke as well. We didn't like him so much, he behaved so wrong...

"_*cough*"_ I heard from the speaker, as she cleared her throat, I stopped at once. _"Also, he told me you will work in two, for the project. That you will split it up."_

"_Ohh, really? Do you know whom I'll be working with then? And then there's no need for everyone to meet tomorrow..." _I said, whilst pondering somewhat.

"_Mhm..."_ it sounded like she thought for a bit, as she mumbled. _"I am not sure... You will probably know tomorrow then?" _

"_Haha, let's hope so. So started school yet?"_ I asked, smiling a bit.

"_Starts next week. Also, I never mentioned this, but Akasuna Sasori is our older cousin, I advice to finish what ever he gave you, before tomorrow. I think you will be held up at the Uchiha household. I also heard that it's a very hard project to do,"_ she explained carefully and I stared, my hues looking up, down, and then in circles.

"_Guess I'll have to complete it then... Thanks Temari-san,"_ I said and heard her sigh at the other end.

"_You still call me by that? I said Temari was just fine... Sakura, talk to you later,"_ and she hung up, making me giggle. She has told me many times before, just to call her Temari, not that it would make me stop adding the -san after her name, though.

"Wonder how much the clock is," I muttered, yawning widely into the space of my room.

**'20.30 Outer-chan. Do we have to do it now, I wanna go back, and have my wet dreams of our Senseis,'** Inner whined as a child who had just lost its candy.

"Shut up..." I grumbled, getting up from bed, and strolling towards the desk. I pulled out the chair and say now, opening the lock of my laptop, and turning it on. "Guess it's time for some working time..."

'You go girl!' Inner was cheering me on, with tears at the peak of her eyes, and I only sighed. I already knew what she had in mind: Skip History, skip Math, and then get punished by the teachers.

*Time skip- two hours later(22.30 pm)*

I slammed my head lightly on the comp and felt my eyes roll back into my head, as I fell asleep. And I didn't realize, my finger had made it to the delete button, so I was basically deleting most things of my essay. Two hours later, I awoke from a loud scream coming from the house.

"Huh?" I asked quite groggily, as I took away my head, and fingers, from the laptop. Then I stared at it and almost fainted! "WHAT!?" I half yelled and only saw the first few sentences of my essay. "Oh screw this, I'll finish it tomorrow," I murmured angrily, as I saved the file, then turned it off, and went back towards bed.

In bed, I could not sleep, I turned, and turned. Did not find any comfortable place in the bed, maybe it could have been out of being anxious now when I screwed everything up!

Cussing a few words into the pillow, I took of my pants, and shirt, leaving me in my underwear. And then I recalled a weird dream I had, before Naruto woke me up... It was really weird...

_Dream/Flashback _

_I was running, running, but from what? I did not know, I just ran, and ran. My legs mustered strength, as I ran on tree branches, having people with red clouds chasing me. They were close behind and there were ten of them! Seriously TEN! I looked back a few times, seeing how closer they have gotten, and it made me frightened. Who were those people and why did they look so strange? And foremost, why were they chasing me? _

"_S-stop!" my lungs screamed back, my heart beating quickly, as my breath had gotten rough, and quick. I received no reply back, only more feet slamming onto tree met with my ears._

_And as I stared down onto myself, inspecting how I looked, I got surprised. I was wearing a red shirt, pink skirt I suspected it was, then black shorts beneath of it, I also wore black gloves, and a headband on my forehead, as well as dark boots. As I looked myself over, eyes widened at my new attire, I felt a hand slam into my spine, and making me tumble over. _

"_This bitch is so fucking loud," a cussing voice commented, as I was screaming, when I fell towards the ground. But before my body hit the solid, a pair of arms had caught me, and now I was leaning against a man's chest! I looked up towards my... Rescuer, capturer? And saw long black hair, tied in a low pony tail. _

"_Itachi-sensei?!" I almost shouted at him, as a dark blush came upon my cheeks, and he only looked at me. _

"_Sensei..." he said the words, that got spoken from my mouth, as he looked distressed. "Kunochi, I am not your sensei..." _

"_Yes you are! You are a sensei that harasses me! Also, what the hell is kunochi?!" I told Itachi-sensei, groaning when his eyes blinked momentarily, it was so fast, that I didn't believe it happened._

"_I am not your sensei. And I do not harass you," he said firmly, his red eyes inspecting me, and they were spinning. _

"_Why do you have red eyes? They're supposed to be black!" I shouted, throwing my fists up into the air, and aiming to hit him. Sadly I failed and my hands got snatched elsewhere, that is when I felt something bite them! I cringed away from the touch and heard soft laughing from above me, I looked up, and blinked. _

"_Deidara-sensei! You're here too?" My mouth gaped in shock, trying to register what the hell was happening. _

_The familiar blue eyes stared at me confusedly. "She calls me for sensei too, hmm?" _

"_Apparently, brat," and that familiar voice... I turned to my right side, where the sound came from, and choked at the short red hair I took notice of. _

"_Omg, you too Sasori-sensei?" I said in disbelief, while he stared at me like I was some sort of crazy person. _

"_Why the fuck is the bitch calling you bastards for senseis?" An angry voice questioned, with a growl. _

_I looked towards the sound and gasped in shock. "Even Hidan-sensei..." I whispered, him smirking as he heard me. _

"_Look at that, I am fucking a sensei too," he mused, making me think he had lost his mind or something. _

"_Shut up Hidan." a groan could be heard next to Hidan-sensei's side. _

"_Kakuzu-sensei..." I said knowingly, earning myself a few stars from my senseis, which only made it more uncomfortable. _

"_Why is pinky here calling you guys for senseis, maybe she lost her mind or something," I heard a low chuckle coming from next to Itachi-sensei's other side. _

"_kisame-sensei! I had you last year!" I told the blue man, who only stared back at me, and I blushed at his intense stare. _

"_Looks like she's calling you for sensei too," Itachi-sensei stated lowly, making it barely hearable. The blue man huffed in reply. "Itachi-san, shouldn't we just get this over with? Not sure what is going through pinky's head here..." a small sigh made it known, from the big blue man, Kisame-san. _

"_Why are you acting like I am some sort of an idiot?! You three!" I pointed at Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara-sensei. "Always harass me... Especially Deidara-sensei..." _

_The blonde haired looked at me. "I harass you, hmm?" He questioned and then smirked widely. "If you don't keep quiet, I might just do that, hmm," his lips quirked upwards, grinning wider. _

_I blushed at his comment and leaned more against Itachi, wrapping my hands around his neck. "I don't think it's wise... You might anger Itachi-sensei," I bellowed, sticking out my tongue, like I was some small child, that loved pranking people. _

_Then laughter erupted from his lungs and startled me, confused, I opened up my mouth to make a remark, but Sasori-sensei beat it too me. "Brat, why do you say that the Uchiha would stop him?" _

"_Well... You would too, Sasori-sensei," I stated carefully and eyed his expression, who only wore the same bored look across his face. _

"_Kunochi, why do you say that?" Itachi-sensei asked me calmly. _

"_Well..." I started, cautiously. "I don't know why the three of you are bothering me so much... I haven't even done anything to be bothered. I completed your classes last year with outstanding grades... Deidara-sensei has tried to kiss me several times, succeeding yesterday, and Sasori-sensei just gave us new work to do. And you, Itachi-sensei will pick me up tomorrow..." I groaned, seeing all of the men's surprising looks. They all shared a glance between each other. _

"_What fucking world is the bitch living in?" Hidan-sensei cussed loudly, making my ears stir at the noise. _

"_Well, __**who cares, let's just get this over with,**__" two different voices said, the first a bit lighter, and then the second one much darker. _

"_Get over with what?" I questioned, staring around the group of men, and then I jumped off from Itachi-sensei's arms, as I saw yet another familiar face. _

"_We have to bring your conscious back, if not, they will kill us." _

"_PEIN-SENSEI!" I screamed and ran up to him, taking him into a huge bear hug. "Finally a nice person...!" _

"_The. Fuck?!" Hidan said, gaping in shock from behind of me. _

"_Pinky... Is hugging leader.." Kisame-san commented dryly. _

"_Now that's a disturbing sight, hmm," I heard Deidara-sensei add in, while I then could feel Pein-sensei's aura getting darker. _

"_Deidara..." he whispered darkly, silencing the blonde at once, which only made me yawn into his arms. _

"_This chick is fucking crazy, so are we fucking doing this shit or not?" _

"_Wait," Pein-sensei called out to the group of senseis and some unknown people. "she's falling asleep. We will have to try it the next time she wakes up. This time you will lock her in chains and keep an eye on her." _

"_Yes, leader-sama," and at that moment, my eyes shut closed, and I drifted away.. _

_Dream/Flashback _

"Why did I even dream about my senseis... And those clothes... So odd..." I murmured feeling myself sleepy, and drift back into sleep.

*Next day, tuesday*

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a bang could be heard from my door and I jumped out of bed, feeling tired, as all of my powers had left me, and as I slept. It felt like I was wrapped into something hard, making me unable to move, so now my muscles were sore.

"What?!" I called back, groaning tiredly.

"Itachi-sensei is here to get you for the project, he told me you have to do?" Naruto said, questionably, and it made me sweat drop.

"How much is the clock?"I said after a moment of pause.

"9.05 am. Sakura-chan, I think you should hurry! He looked scary..."

"Yeah, yeah," as that was said, I hurriedly got up from bed, and went over to my wardrobe, pulling out random clothes. Since I was already wearing underwear, I didn't bother with changing them, and took on a white tank top, and some really short blue shorts. I skipped the socks and went over to the door, dragging it open, and making it accidentally hit Naruto in his face.

**'What are you doing to cute Naruto?'** Inner whined and I chuckled. 'I didn't do it on purpose..'

**'Yeah right...' **I just shrugged for a bit and stepped out of the room. "I am going," I yelled back to whoever was awake this early... I was certain that Minato-sensei would be up at this time though.

"Don't be late for dinner, Sakura-chan!" Kushina shouted from inside of the kitchen, or at least it sounded like it.

"Have a nice day, Sakura," that was Minato's voice and I couldn't help but to smile, as I rushed out of the front door.

Moments later of running from the house towards the parking lot, I eventually found Itachi, and his car... A black volvo. It looked quite nice I had to say. I shook my head and then rushed over to him, he was sitting inside of the car, and I opened up the door, to sit beside him. I plumped down on the seat in silence and looked outside of the window, ignoring his presence.

**'Kyaaa Itachi-sensei-sama!~'** inner got a nosebleed as she stared at the sensei.

I face palmed, mentally at her. Seconds later, Itachi began driving the car, and he was quite quiet as well. Actually too silent, it made me feel uncomfortable, especially after the weird dream I had.

"Sakura-san," he started and I immediately tensed, feeling his intense gaze go up, and down on my side. I decided to ignore it, even though I did not reply, he continued anyway. "where is your bag."

I shivered, as his voice had gotten much more colder now, and it was emotionless seconds ago. "I... I..." I began, feeling my stomach churn, and twist in disgust as his stare had still not released me.

"Yes?" his voice said, back to being emotionless, which made feel less tense, and a bit more relaxed. Not that it was possible to be relaxed around his presence anyways..

"Forgot it..." I said dumbly, feeling his glance leave my body, as the car stopped, at this I looked around where we were. I took notice of a huge house, it looked like a freaking mansion, and it even had a Uchiha crest on the house. As I went to open the door, I heard a lock sound, and blinked.

"You are not leaving so quickly. Sakura-san," he said, his voice lowering for each word he spoke, and it made the disgust feeling coming back to my abdomen. Decades later, or at least it felt like it... I felt fingers wrap around my neck and fastened on my throat, his nails pointing at my lungs. With one pull of his arm, my back met with his hard chest, as I was forced to sit on his lap. His hand, still squeezing my neck, and making it unable to breathe.

"You should learn, not to skip anymore of my classes, Sakura-san," he whispered duskily, as I felt his other hand, that wasn't crushing my lungs, place on top of my navel. It slid down towards my inner thighs, beneath of my shorts, and close to my panties.

**'Seriously that was about time! Itachi-sensei! Hurry please! Mhm, now this is hot, so much better then porn,'** Inner's lips was smeared with her own drool, as she took out a camera from nowhere, and began taking pictures.

I on the other hand shrieked, though not really making any sounds, as his hand wouldn't leave my throat alone. After a few thoughts inside of my head, I brought my hand towards his, and pierced my nails through his skin. At this, he finally released me, and looked over at his wounded hand.

"Hn, you deserve to be punished," he murmured as he put the bloodied hand on my lips. "lick it clean."

First, I refused, but then as I felt his other hand place just above my panties, I protested into his hand. "Lick it clean, or feel pain." I did as told, after a moment of pondering.

My tongue swirled out slowly past my lips, then I placed it softly on where the blood were leaking from, and began licking. I grabbed a hold of his hand with both of mine and put it closer to my mouth, holding it firm, as I began sucking on the blood.

_Slurp suck slurp _

I blushed as I felt myself getting wet down there, I pulled back from his hand, when I finished. I cleaned my mouth with the palm of my head, my eyes half lidded, and my face flushed.

"There, let me go already," I murmured, feeling heat rush into my body.

"I don't think you wish that, Sakura-san," he whispered and then two pair of fingers squeezed around my hidden jewel.

A scream rustled from my lungs, but got silenced by Itachi-sensei hand, the one I had just licked off..

**''Mhm, this feels good,' **inner muttered in bliss, making me get more redder at her flexible comment.

Itachi put his, quite cold lips onto my neck, and shivers went down my spine. His fingers were stroking around my sensitive spot and I couldn't help but to moan beneath of his hand.

'This was really better then porn...' I though silently, eyeing inner, as she partly fainted at the sight.

Then his hand went to pull down my shorts, so my white underwear was visible to the sight, and I was positioned on top of Itachi's legs, as my slightly parted legs, were pointing towards the window. I blushed and only hoped no one would caught us in this act... Well him forcing himself onto me, even if I might gotten some help, I refused to have someone staring at this embarrassing form!

Moments later, he went on with pulling down my panties too, so my hidden parts were visible, and that is when I saw how wet I was. It was seriously dripping down there. A blush crept at my checks and I shut my eyes closely, scared to look ahead.

"This is what you have been waiting for all along, Sakura-san," he spoke, huskily into my neck, as he forced a finger in my tight hole. A gasp of pleasure left my mouth and I tried to stifle in the moans, I felt coming.

After awhile of having his one finger deep inside of me, I saw lightning flash in front of my eyes, and I looked up at once.

"W-who?" I spurted out, noticing the person's ringed, orange mask. My vision shifted towards the phone he was holding and taking... PICTURES?! "S-st-ahhh," I moaned, when Itachi's hand had ceased it's hold onto me. It was still in front of my mouth, but not not really pressing onto my face, so I was able to speak now. I could move my lips freely.

The man who took the pictures waved eagerly at me, while I shoved him a glare. Then it did some weird hand gestures and I felt Itachi-sensei's head nod, as if he just agreed towards the masked man.

The masked man's body turned around in one sway and left us, in pure silence.

"That was for blackmail," he spoke emotionlessly, as another finger plunged my insides, and stirred, hitting my walls forcefully. "So you won't try and skip my classes again." his chilling voice washed over me, as he got back to nibble on my neck. My skin stood at each end and I felt myself screaming loudly. Screaming for pleasure and begging him to stop, I even yelled for help! And that was when his hand pushed onto my lips roughly, cutting up my lips in the process, by his fingernails.

"You should do well and stop your struggling, Sakura-san," this time his voice had gotten colder, much colder, and I didn't like it. This is the first time I saw a different side, of the always quiet, and emotionless teacher. And I must admit, I disliked this with all of my heart. I preferred his ignorance to everyone in the class, doing his own things, but now... Here he was... Touching me, for skipping his class... And I am sure I wasn't the only that has ignored his class... Even if it was a pure accident...

**'Pfft, stop that! You will thank me for it in the end anyways, look at how you are enjoying yourself!'** Inner came back from the dead and smirked, whilst I shook my head, and made an inward sigh.

Then a third finger joined in and I felt something deep, a real deep sensation cross over. Then it teared at my insides and clawing its way out. A scream burst out from my throat, as I threw my head back against Itachi-sensei's shoulder.

"Ohhh! Aaah! This... Ooohh!" I moaned at the very first time of having an intense orgasm.

**'That was... way too intense...'** Inner huffed at the corner of my mind and I nodded in agreement.

Zsss Zsss Zssss

I heard the buzzing sound of my phone as it vibrated inside of my pocket, shakily I grabbed a hold of it, and put it to my ear.

"_Y..yes.."_ I breathed lowly, the orgasm still tilting my insides.

"_Hn, where are you? It has gone an hour,"_ the gruffly voice said, sounding annoyed.

I tried to speak, but it was so hard to muster the words. The feeling at my purity, was just too much to bear.

"_She is on her way, Ototo,"_ Itachi said into the phone and brought up his hand, that laid above my nakedness. As he hovered it over my eyes, I took notice of how wet his fingers were, with all of my love juices... He placed some of his fingers inside of my lips and I groaned in reply, blushing madly.

"Mghfkmhgfghgf," Itachi ignored my complaints and snatched my phone of my ear, deciding he would speak with his jerk as of a brother.

"_Which one is Sakura-san partnered with, ototo,"_ he asked into the speaker, making me roll my eyes , 'Like it was important for him to know,' I thought with a sweat drop.

"_...Gaara." _he murmured after a pause, I bet he got confused as well to why his brother even asked.

"_He already left, hn."_ He added moments after.

"_Then I'll drive here there, which house?"_

"_He said they're staying with their cousin, Sasori-sensei...Hn." _

"_Thank you, ototo,"_ he said, hanging up, and putting back the phone in my pocket. His hand placed at my back and pushed me slightly forward, so my face splashed into the window.

"That hurt," I swore quietly, rubbing my cheeks, and forehead. Before I even had the chance to fix my panties, and shorts, he had already started the car, surprising me. In a hurry I brought my hands down to my panties, dragged them up, and felt how the wetness from the fabrics glided against my thighs. I shrugged the feeling off and put back my shorts, as I sat there silently in my seat, my crotch tingling unstoppably. My face was red, in heat, and of shame.

**'Hey.. HEY SAKURA!'** my inner shouted from the depths of my mind and I scowled at her loudness. 'What?!' **'Does this means... We will also meet Sasori-sensei... And Temari's little brother Gaara?! We might even meet Temari too!'**

'Are you thinking any dirty thoughts again inner...' I heaved an tiresome sigh at her.

'**Oh come on, like I didn't see how you enjoyed Itachi's fingers. Geez.'**

I decided to go back to ignoring her. Moments later, Itachi-sensei stopped his car for a second time, and this time I spotted an apartment complex. 'And I was sure Sasori-sensei was also rich...'

'Who cares, he's hot as hell!' Inner cheered and made a high five to her own shadows... Yes, shadows... Blinking, I changed my attention towards my teacher, who had said something..?

"Um... Repeat that please..." I whispered, uncertainly.

"Tell Sasori-sensei, to check his phone, Sakura-san," he spoke and I nodded swiftly, as I then got out of the car, seeing how he smirked towards me.

'But why did I have to tell him that anyways...' I sighed and watched as the car retreated and drove on the roads. With a small slump of my shoulders, I headed towards the apartment, and glanced around. 'Either the door will have "Akasuna" or "Sabaku",' I pondered silently towards myself.

**'I don't think there will be Sabaku, but Akasuna... It's Sasori-sensei apartment right?'** Inner told me, carefully looking for my reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," I muttered fiercely, trying to dissolve of the image of her stripping at a bar...

"Are you... Talking to yourself?" I heard a low voice at the front. I glanced up and saw someone that resembled Sasori-sensei a bit, but he had dark eyeliner around his eyes, and a tattoo over his right eye.

"Gaara?" I said without thinking.

"Yes," he nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "this way, Haruno-san." He led me inside of the apartment.

When we got inside, I stared amazed at the apartment. It was big and beautiful, taking my breath away. There were lots of red, gold, and yellow adoring the walls. In the corner of my eyes, I spotted crafted dolls at the shoe rack.

"Wow...!" I said, as my lips had parted, and I was now gaping at the pretty handy work.

"It's made by my cousin, Sasori," he told me calmly, while dragging off his footwear, and hanging his jacket by at one of the crooks. I followed his lead and pulled off my own shoes, sandals actually, and then I placed them next towards the tiny dolls. They were in a very small size, I noted.

"Come," Gaara had rounded his fingers around my wrist, as he pulled me along, wherever we were heading too. Then we stopped, having gotten all the way towards the living room, and it was seriously huge. From the outside, it was impossible believe that something big would fit.

He directed me to sit at the couch while he was getting the needed things for our project. As I waited, I heard the front door swirl open, and then moments later, Sasori-sensei entered the living room. First we shared a few glances, until I decided to break it, and look away. This action made him chuckle slightly.

"Are you done with your essay for my class, Haruno-san?" He asked me, appearing as if he didn't care anyway, but had to ask, since I was his student.

"No..." I face palmed, remembering that I had accidentally deleted the whole thing. Only leaving behind a few sentences...

"Sasori-sensei!" I called, recalling what Itachi told me to do.

"What?" He snapped angrily, ruffling towards his red locks, while his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I assumed he wasn't in a very good mood... I shuddered as I heard his next words. "Do keep me waiting and I'll do something about that mouth, of yours, Haruno-san," his voice ripped with venom, making me even more scared to say a word. But I forced myself to speak. "Um... Itachi-sensei, told me that he wants you to check his p-hone," I said simply, feeling a bit awkward, as I stuttered towards the end.

For long moments, I could feel his gaze set on me, and then I heard a click sound, probably coming from his phone. Then a smirk appeared and he turned around the phone, to show me a picture... A picture of myself... Naked in Itachi's car... Having an orgasm...

'OMG!' I screamed, my nose bleeding at the view of myself. I turned around and leaned at the far end of the cough, swinging back, and forward. "This can't be happening... This can't be happening... This can't be happening... " I chanted to myself, as I heard the sound of the phone shutting close, and soundless steps approaching.

"You shouldn't have enjoyed that, dirty little girl," a warm breath stung my ear as my nipple got pinched from under the cloth, making me pant. Then he pinched it harder and I kept a scream from escaping my mouth. "painful, isn't it?"

"S..stop," I gasped quietly, feeling his other hand slid underneath my shirt, and press against my scar.

This made my inner loose her mind, she was already throwing things in my mind, and yelling murderous, threatening words. I tried to calm her, but with the situation I was in, my own was soon to be lost. I felt tears swelling at the peak of my eyes, I mustered enough power to keep them from leaking, but it was so hard... So painful... The memories...

"Sasori, what are you doing to my partner?" That was Gaara's voice, anger hinted to the tone he used while speaking.

This made the red headed sensei let go of his grip. "Nothing of importance, brat." and after while, of me just staying there all frozen, there was a hand on top of my head. Stroking it gently. I visually relaxed into the kind gesture and felt him pulling me too look towards him, my watery eyes opened, and closed, staring.

His fingers trailed the water at my eyes and whipped them away, with a small smile. "Can we begin now?" he asked in a quiet whisper. I nodded my head and tried to form a smile at my lips, but it was hard.

I sat next to him, as he went over to sit by the equipment, and then he explained to me what we had to do. We had to do a poster with math problems, very complicated math problems too. So there were some colored pencils, as he gave me the paper to color. I did as told and watched in the corner of my eyes, when he was attempting to solve the problems. I must say, he was a genius. The problems he had solved so far, were really hard, but it didn't take him a few seconds to complete them.

'I think we will get passing grades for this, what do you say inner?' I laughed when she sniffled in response. **'… I want my... Punishment... By Itachi-sensei... Meanie outer-chan...'**

'Of course you do,' I said, smirking, as I went to grab a hold of a pink pen, and a blue one. I smeared pink and blue together on the paper.

"Done," Gaara had put down the pen on the table and looked over to my work on the poster.

"You're quick," I stated the obvious and he merrily nodded.

*30 minutes later*

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, as I finally finished with the poster. I handed it towards Gaara, who had offered to put the pieces together. I thanked him gratefully as I checked my phone.

*4 new messages*

Sender: Naruto

Time:12.00 pm

Message: SAKURA-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! No... she has only been away for three hours -_- NARUKO STOP TAKING MY PHONE! ALSO SAKURA-CHAN! HURRY BACK! DINNER IS AT FOUR.

"If it is at four, I don't need to hurry..." I murmured, earning a concerned look from Gaara. I laughed sheepishly towards him. "N-nothing!" He still eyed me suspiciously before he went back to the work at hand.

I went on to read the second message.

Sender: Flirty teacher

Time: 11.58 am

Message: *picture showing* I see you had fun with the Uchiha, hmm. You better stay after class tomorrow, hmm.

My mouth gaped at the picture and I hurriedly covered my phone, from Gaara's silent stares.

'Even Deidara-sensei has that picture... Those three,' I shifted my weight on the cough, a bit more to the side, as I uncovered the phone, and began typing a reply, hastily.

To: Flirty teacher

Time: 12.02 pm

Message: Deidara-sensei... That was really uncalled for and a teacher shouldn't be blackmailing his student, now I really want to skip you lesson tomorrow.

After clicking the sending button, I continued with reading the last messages on my phone.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 11.55 am

Message: OI FOREHEAD! Guess what, I got an A on the essay! Thank you so much for the help, I promise I'll buy you anything you wish, FOR FREE!~Ino

This made me giggle slightly.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 12.05 om

Message: That's good piggy-chan, I want lots of ice cream on saturday! Also, did he already correct yours then? I need to hurry with finishing mine. T_T

Now I went towards the last message. "Another one from Naruto," I stated calmly to myself, before I opened it.

Sender: Naruto

Time: 11.50 am

Message: Sakura-chan... I am sorry for waking you up earlier... But Itachi-sensei really scared the shit out of me, believe it!

I decided to write him a reply.

Tor: Naruto

Time: 12.10 pm

Message: Don't worry about it Naruto, I'll see ya when I get home.

One second my phone vibrated again and I looked at the message board.

Sender: Naruto

Time: 12.10 pm

Message: SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! Hurry home, SAKURA-CHAN!

Ignoring his message with a silent glance, I placed down my phone back inside of my pocket, where it belongs, and looked towards Gaara, when I heard something buzzing.

His hand reached out towards the phone on the table and he turned on the object, putting it to his ears. He didn't get any chance to speak, as a person yelled into his ear.

"_GAARA?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SAKURA-CHAN IS?! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME PROJECT AS YOU, RIGHT?!"_ It felt like if my ears would drop from my head and get destroyed, that is how loudly he yelled.

Gaara had taken the phone away from his ear, as he looked dissatisfied. After a moment, Naruto's voice quieted down, and we heard another at the end. _"Gaara, sorry for my brother. He's just worried about Sakura-chan, if she is with you, tell her I said Hi."_ then we were met with a *peeep* sound. Gaara closed it and held it, securely, as if he was in deep thought.

"Well, we are finished here," he turned to me.

"You know the Uzumakis?" I voiced my thoughts aloud, seeing a smirk adore his lips. Then his lips parted. "Yes. We are friends."

"I see..." I mumbled and rose up from my sitting position on the sofa. "I'll take my leave then. I still have to finish the history essay, that Sasori-sensei handed on monday."

"You where the one that skipped, both Sasori, and Itachi-sensei classes? They did not look pleased. Having their lessons skipped on the first day," he noted slowly, rising up as well.

"Yeah.. Though it was an accident, but oh well," I muttered and shrugged.

"Mhm, I'll let Sasuke, and Neiji know, that we are done."

"Please do," I said and thanked him and as I began walking, I felt the wetness between of my legs grind against my thighs, and my hidden parts. I growled silently. 'Those stupid fluidly panties..'

"You ok?" He asked me, I only grimaced back, and strolled out of the living room, giving him a last wave. "I can find my own way out," I called, when I heard him walk after me.

As I stood outside of the living room's door, I found my sensitive spot tingle even more, and it frustrated me. "I'll borrow the bathroom first..." I announced, as I made my way towards what seemed like a bathroom. I opened up the door and then stepped in, hearing water pouring, from behind of the shower curtains.

I yelped quietly, when I saw Sasori-sensei step out of the shower. The curtains parted and my eyes slid down from his chest, towards his manhood, staring with widen hues. Then I covered them at once, while inner got a HUGE nosebleed.

**'OMFG THAT THING IS HUGE!' **inner had time to say, before she was out blank.

"Sakura-san," he observed dryly, not caring in the slightest that I saw him naked. "why do you smell like you are in heat?"

My eyes flashed in anger. "I am not!" I retorted, trying to stand my ground, in my teacher's house.

I could hear him chuckling. "Then why is there a stain on your pants? Sakura dear."

"There is not!" I said shielding my crotch from his view, then he came closer, his naked body... So close! His newly cleaned hands placed on my shoulders and the warm water stained my clothes.

"I doubt that," he said, looking bored as he stared into my eyes. I gulped when I saw him smirking. "pardon."

I raised an eyebrow when he went to sit on his knees, in front of my hidden parts! He pulled down, both my panties, and pants in one swish. My hands were still covering my innocence and so he had to pull them aside, to be able to see anything. Which he did, he pinned my arms behind of my back, with one hand. I snarled threatening, but he ignored my rage, and went on to part my neither lips.

"You're dripping," he stated and smelled my scent... His nose was pressing against it and I felt the tingling sensation increase like to no end. It felt so weird and at the same time so good.

**'I am going to faint again, I fucking love this,' **inner said, as she slowly began waking up from her unconscious state, but it didn't really mattered. She had already gotten back into a deep, pervy slumber.

"Sasori-sensei... Please stop, I... I need to leave," I said, hoarsely, as I missed the feeling of cool water in my mouth. It was so dry.

"Is that so," he spoke lowly, while I felt a finger getting inserted.

"Oooh god," I whimpered at the feeling and felt myself leaking, more sticky liquid pouring out of my lower lips.

After a few moments of my face getting hotter and the tingling sensation, enlarging. A soft knock could be heard. "Sakura?" He said. "you have been in there for awhile already." he commented, making me blush madly, as my body lowered, and pushed Sasori, making him stumble a bit. I took this chance and hurriedly put back my panties, and pants, while I opened the door slightly, to make sure he wouldn't see the naked red head on the floor. I slid out between the door gap and closed the door, grabbing a hold of Gaara, and pulling him with me. Like I would let him find out that I accidentally stepped inside of the bathroom while Sasori-sensei was showering!

Gaara looked taken aback at my pulling, but didn't make any sign of trying to get out of my grip. We made it towards the hall and I grabbed a hold of my shoes, throwing them on.

"Then I'll take my leave now, it was nice meeting you Gaara-san," I bowed respectfully and he nodded, watching me as I turned around, and left.

When he had shut the front door, I dashed out from the apartment lot, and went to stand a few good meters away from it. Then I check the clock on my phone, staring at the time. "13.00 pm..."

"Soo... How do I get back to the Uzumaki place," I pondered, staring absentmindedly on my phone's screen. With no inner to reply to my worries, I sighed, and opened placed the phone on my ear. Waiting for the person to answer. After a small *peep* sound, I heard the familiar voice of Temari.

"Hii, need any help?" she questioned, curiously.

"_Can you pick me up, outside of your cousin's apartment?"_ I asked, with an hopeful glint in my hues.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes," she told me and then hang up. I smiled and after a few minutes, I could already see her car driving in, I did a small victory dance in my head, as Inner was snoring away this stunning day...

I strolled towards the car, opened the door, and plopped down on my seat. I smiled cheerfully to her.

"What have you been doing over there?" she asked, with a sly smirk set in place.

I blushed. "Me and Gaara got to be partners, so we finished our part just moments ago."

"Ahh," she mumbled, focusing on the road, as she started the car.

Chapter 3; History, Math, and Uchiha end

**I'm gonna end it here, before I make it too long lols xD**

**I hope you enjoyed reading everyone, comments/Reviewers are much happy to receive *_* **

**Until the next chapter~chaoi~**


End file.
